User talk:Spottedstar42
sig/coding requests charart requests help requests chatter Lololo and lalala are up for rping Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 02:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) they are fololo amd falala in the english dub only. in the games they are lololo and lalala Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 12:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) kirby gets no respect :( Pokemon anime has been going on for at least 6 seasons and kirby gets one season Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 20:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah. chat?Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 20:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) .... *Sigh* I just came back after a break.... and, as far as I know, you're the only reliable contributer from here that's not on a temporary break........ What did I miss? All I'm seeing are comp0laints about others leaving, and the wiki changing. Rainlegs 01:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 1. Heck ya! Why wouldn't you be? xD 2. Really? From all of the complaints about this wiki from other users (from this site) in the chat, you would have thought someone had died, and the wiki was in chaos. O.O Rainlegs 01:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That makes sense... as for LOOOWiki, (did I get the right amount of 'o's? XD) I suggest asking your best 'buds. Friends always join wikis. (Or, at least mine do. ;) Rainlegs 01:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) AHHHH I'm sorry I didn't see the message! Whoa that wiki looks awesome, yeees of course, I wanna join!! ^_^ Ivyheart 04:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) U on? Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spotty. I was wondering if I can have the link to the page that says "You have new messages." Ours says "you have a message from starclan" SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 20:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You just noticed that now. It ends today. Me and Rain were sick of waiting so we had our own little plan. Thans for the warm welcome.... SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 23:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I am kind of angry. No one really comments on PCA except me u rain and luck. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 23:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought that ends at Midnight xD But okay SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 23:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw. Don't let it get to you. PS he elders are fabulous! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 03:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The Rowan speaks the truth. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 03:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) XP AT school people call me The Rowan. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 03:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) .... Umm........ I just read what you said in response to my comments. 1. I never meant for it to be insulting. However, your responses are. I never implied that you were 'lazy' and 'unable to post chararts'. Assuming is bad for both you and me. 2. I am pretty pissed about what you said. I will be bringing this up with Ivy, concerning your SW nomination. Behavior like that makes me doubt your ability to cope in a situation where you would be working with others. You did not react well when talking to the deputy, and even accused me of being a 'cyber-bully'. 3. I'm taking that whole conversation as a personal attack. Those will not be tolerated on this wiki at all. It is immature, and highly irresponsible. If this was taking place on wwiki, an admin would've banned you by know, but I won't. I considered you a friend, and I still want to keep that going, but from the way you've been treating me, I believe that tie has been severed. 4. Quit it with the grudge. Your behavior and tolerance of me has spiraled downward ever since we had a small argument over a petty, stupid rule. You've been snapping at everything that I type, and it's annoying. I'm anticipating that you'll type a long response about me being a 'bully' and a 'jerk', but, you'll be wasting your time. I'm just stating my opinion, and it wasn't meant to be taken in the direction you clearly interpreted it to be. Regards, Rainlegs 05:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand how stressful stuff like that can be. I'm also having really bad PMS this month. XD *shakes* Friends. Rainlegs 14:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Im so sorry. My cpu just automatically does that, :( SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 19:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) PVZ FTW Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 16:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) oh you have Plants vs Zombird for the PC Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 12:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey. My nickname is Spotted. 21:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotttyyyy it's Silva and I'M BACKKK!!! YAAY! Silverflower is back!!! Hip hip hooray!!! 14:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) idk ask her. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 02:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Leafy wants you on chat. 22:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Ivyheart 00:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ironic timing.... I was just about to give it up. I'm having way too much homework to deal with lately... xD Rainlegs 00:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) A few other members of this PCA pointed out that I can manage to keep a deputy position in PB and a SW position in PCA, and since they wanted me to stay as leader, along with Ivy, then, I'll stay. They gave me quite a few good reasons to stay, and I've chosen to listen to them. Rainlegs 04:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ? ...I saw your message on Leggy's talk. What do you think, I'm blind? Are you? Rowan told you specifically not to re-do the blanks I worked my butt off on, but what do you do? You post them anyway! I'm sick and tired of being rejected numerous times on every single place I visit! What am I? Your play dummy, in which you can say "Hey, it doesn't have feelings, so who cares what I do to it?" Look now, I am seriously not trying to hurt your feelings or what not, I'm just asking for a bit of respect. Fair? 01:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I respect your opinion. 01:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hey, on iCarly wiki, when they enter the chat it says "Firestar1122000 has entered the chatroom". Do you know how to get it? I see your page is animed out ;) Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 01:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Spotzter!! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ Happy Valentine's Day! <3 18:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Spot! Chat! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 23:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi mentor. x) Sooo...again, I need to know what to do in terms of shading/highlighting with black and white cats. After either Silverflower or Angelcarol get approved, I'm going to do Hunter...I know you told me in chat, and I should have copied and pasted/written down or whatever that stuff to remember it, but sadly, I didn't. So could you tell me now so that I can jot it down or something? Thanks, Spotz. :D You = awesome. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 23:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Leaving?! Because of the way Firestar1122000 has been acting and i have a lot. I have to set up a spelling bee and be in it, set up a dance and attend, help grade everything after school, i have a book project due, my boyfriend and I are going through some issues from yesterday, i have to say a speech in front of the entire school and many other things. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Project Characters Hello, Project Characters, which you are a member of, is currently growing somewhat inactive. We have many things we need to be accomplished and pages that need to be created, but we can't do it without your activeness. Please continue to contribute to this project. We need your help! Thanks much, Silverflower Dance. 21:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: My sincerest apologies, my friend. It shalt be done. Silverflower Dance. 18:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) O.O CHAT-DEAD SPOT. Spotz. You've been on chat for HOURS and you haven't uttered a word. O.O Speak! Or else I shall kickban you! (Just kidding. xD) Silverflower Dance. 22:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) LOOOW Hi Spotz :) I know this is about another wiki, but can you please grant me admin rights on LOOOW? I'm going to restart it for the third time, and I also need to get rid of this vandal.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: I dun like Snivy... I luff Snivy <3333 And I like Lillipup and Pidove too, and Vulpix too =P But Oshawott is cute =3 23:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) >.> We'll discuss it on chat. Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I guess I guess I could stay. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) 12 SIGGIES! BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY B-DAY SPOTZY! http://www.iaza.com/work/120520C/iaza18758242999100.jpg GO THERE! Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) of course, I wouldn't mind. I've pretty much quit wikia anyway.Dawny Ross Andy Ross = best Ok go member ever... 23:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) FreeClan girleh! Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 20:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) MLP SIGGIE LOOK AT MY SIGGIE WHEN YOU GET THIS! Rainbow Flight 19:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Thistleshine on Warriors Wiki made it for me. I can make you one! Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 17:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hola Spotz <3 You should come back, right? Yeah, you should c: We luff you. Nao come back. Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 22:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC)